hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Seinosuke Amakusa
, also known as , was the former heir of the Amakusa family. He gave up his family name to pursue his dream of becoming a chef. Seinosuke befriended Tsukushi Makino by helping her through hard times. He later developed unrequited feelings for her. Biography Early life Seinosuke was born and raised in the Asakusa district of Tokyo.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers He came from a long-line of politicians. His grandfather was once Prime Minister, while his father became a parliament member. Seinosuke was expected to follow in his father's footsteps one day. In his early childhood, he grew tired of the attention he got because of who his father was.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers When he was a child, he promised to marry his childhood friend Ayano Kurimaki. He told her about his aspirations to become a sushi chef and she agreed to work alongside him.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers Their parents had also informally had them engaged, because of the political connection.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers High school Seinosuke was a student at Eirin Academy, a rival of Eitoku Academy. He was popular with the girls there, but he took no notice of them.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers During this time, Seinosuke began working various part-time jobs including one as a ramen delivery person. Meeting Tsukushi after rescuing her]] He first met Tsukushi Makino while delivering a ramen order. Seinosuke saved her from three men, who were restraining her. Afterwards, he lectured her for getting herself into a dangerous situation, but sympathized with her plight after she explained her troubles to him.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers He offered to help her find a job, claiming "Fate has brought us together." Seinosuke brought her to a fast-food place, where he had helped out before. They agreed to hire her.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers The next day, he volunteered to help Tsukushi when she was struggling with her work. A customer, Tsukasa Domyoji, then ordered two hundred burgers. The ridiculous request angered Seinosuke, who confronted Tsukasa. Tsukushi stepped in and stopped the fight, which ended in Tsukasa storming off.Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Afterwards, Seinosuke apologized to Tsukushi for fighting with her friend, especially since she was not going to see him for a while.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers The following day, Seinosuke noticed that Tsukushi was "down in the dumps," despite her better job performance. He invited her to go somewhere on her day off to cheer her up. They met up the next day by the restaurant.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers The two first visited a shrine in Asakusa, before going to eat soba. At some point, Tsukushi mistakenly thought that Seinosuke was from a similar family as her. He attempted to correct her, but was unable to get a word in. That night, the two parted ways near Tsukushi's home. He still had her handkerchief and followed her to return it. He found her with Tsukasa, who then exposed Seinosuke's background.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi felt deeply betrayed by the revelation, yelling "Did you feel sorry me?" He tried to explain himself, but was interrupted by her mother's arrival. Tsukushi followed her mother and Tsukasa back to her house, giving one passing glance to Seinosuke.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Seinosuke waited for Tsukushi by her school's gate the next day. He was able to clear up the misunderstanding, explaining that he tried to tell her about his family several times. Seinosuke told Tsukushi she was "perfect girl" for him and then invited her to a party his father was holding for him. The party was held the next day. Following his father's speech, Seinosuke announced "I have no desire to follow in my father's footsteps."Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers His father was shocked, but Seinosuke ignored him. He then approached Tsukushi and asked her to be his girlfriend. Tsukasa punched him, before she could reply. The resulting brawl between him and Tsukasa made the national news.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Seinosuke found some girls from his school cornering Tsukushi. He then apologized to her for all of the media attention. She forgave him. Before leaving, he asked Tsukushi to think about being his girlfriend. Teen of Japan and Tsukushi backstage]] A few days later, Seinosuke was on his way to see Tsukushi when he coincidentally met her at the park. She explained to him about getting a loan from Tsukasa to cover her father's debts and entering Teen of Japan to pay it back. Seinosuke asked "Why is it Domyoji you turn to at a time like this?" He then questioned whether she was in love with Tsukasa, before advising her not to enter the contest. Ayano, whom he had just been speaking about, then showed up and introduced herself to Tsukushi.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers The day before the contest, Seinosuke apologized to Tsukushi for how "emotional" he had become the other day. He then offered to help her pay back the loan, saying "I want to be there for you." Tsukushi thanked him for "the thought," but refused his offer. Seinosuke wished her "good luck" as they parted ways.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers On Christmas Eve, Seinosuke watched the first round of Teen of Japan play out from the back of the auditorium. He was amazed when Tsukasa held up a banner and yelled at Tsukushi, which spurred her to continue on.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers After the second round, Seinosuke went backstage to meet Tsukushi and Ayano who were just declared the finalists. He asked Ayano why she left home without telling her parents. She became emotional and reminded him of his promise to marry her. He looked to Tsukushi and said "It's her that I..." Tsukushi then interrupted and asked him to meet her after the contest was over.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers After the final round, Tsukushi met Seinosuke by the moat outside the venue. She confessed that she liked him, but something was not "quite right." Seinosuke took it calmly and told her to call him if she ever needed help as he walked away.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Seinosuke had short, brown hair which he wore in a spiky style. When his hair became wet, it fell down, making his bangs land in the middle of his forehead. Seinosuke was handsome, though his clothes that "belonged in a period drama" distracted from his looks somewhat. He also looked two to three years older than his actual age. Personality and traits He was particularly notable for being a kind and helpful person, whom always looked out for others in need. Tsukushi nicknamed him "Kinsan" after Toyama no Kinsan, an Edo era samurai whom supposedly helped commoners.https://samurai-world.com/toyama-kagemoto-toyama-no-kin-san/ Seinosuke was proud of his heritage, his family having lived in Tokyo for several generations. He also credited his ancestry for his fighting skills, which rivaled Tsukasa's. Seinosuke had no interest in politics or becoming a politician like his father. He additionally disliked the attention he got because of his father's position. Seinosuke had a strong respect for hard workers, taking a liking to Tsukushi because of her devotion to her family. Behind the scenes *He first appears in chapter fifty-two of Boys Over Flowers. *Xiao Shun, a character in Meteor Garden (2001), shares similarities with Seinosuke. He saves Shan Cai (Tsukushi) when some photographers try to force her to pose nude and later helps her find a job. *Seinosuke appears in the game, Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!, as a dating choice for the character player.http://www.konami.jp/hanadan/chara_amakusa.html (Japanese) He is voiced by Akira Ishida. *Wang Run Ze portrays a version of Seinosuke named Tian Ye in ''Meteor Garden'' (2018). Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Eirin Academy students Category:Tokyo residents